intothewhisperingwoodsfandomcom-20200215-history
Skipper
A Haven civilian and a supporting character in most Haven-based stories. Do not leave your food alone around her. Biography Skipper is the embodiment of small dogs, unusually quick on her feet and having a rather large appetite to where she'd eat just about anything edible, her favorite being left-overs. She also seems to have a slightly unsettling attraction to coyotes, and in a way, is a fan of the thief who robbed Haven's treasury. Personality Chipper, bubbly, very optimistic, enjoys food and likes fawning over coyotes, usually males or androgynous, but females aren't uncommon. She's literally the optimist to Indigo's pessimist. Strengths She's small, so she can sneak a bit easier and fit in smaller places. She's quick. She has a small-dogs' bite. Faults She's very easily distracted/bribed by food. She swears that coyote was really attractive. She is small and is kind of easier to squish. Fears Being alone. Butterflies. History Skipper was born in a second litter between Buster and his unnamed mate, who lived with a relative and their two partners as well as their litters of children. Torn Apart -spoilers- Indigo Skipper and Cookie were eventually allowed to enroll in a school where Skipper met Indigo, a pessimistic cat-like creature who seemed to drive everyone away with her negativity. Skipper surprisingly got along well with this cat as the two balanced each other perfectly, and later on their balance became even more in-tuned when they met Melody, the eldest daughter of Concord, who would become the medium between their polar opposites. Ridge -spoilers- Graduation Her and several peers would soon be aging out of the boarding school program and she and her collegues wanted to do something special for Melody, due to her trauma and how long she'd been president of the school. Things go awry when a wrangler suddenly turns up at the resort they're staying at. Relations Buster Skipper's biological dad and sole survivor of the sudden wolf attack, although he suffered an injury that kept him hospitalized for several years, but he was at least able to attend Skipper's graduation ceremonies. Gus One of her adoptive dads, one of the few wolf civilians, is a big teddy bear but can get aggressive when he needs to be. Ranger Her other adoptive dad, a border collie-based mutt and 'struggling artist'. Is good friends with Concord and Bishop and also knows her biological dad. Chase Skipper's older brother, the one sibling she's still in contact with after her litter-mates were adopted out to other families. He's often busy keeping an eye on her biological dad, who's still in the hospital. Cookie Skipper's cousin and adoptive sister since they were adopted together. Indigo A friend Skipper met in Haven's equivalent of high-school. Polar opposites, but best friends. Melody Another friend that Skipper met both through Indigo and her adoptive dad Ranger. She acts as Melody's eyes for all the gossip and rumors. Ridge Jr A wolfdog Melody initially befriended but then started dating out of the blue. Skipper isn't sure of this guy, and considering recent events, she's conflicted about him. Kaine He's intimidating. Lord Brackenridge Von Lupin Governor of the Southern Region of Haven. Skipper thinks he's a dick. JD He's a coyote. 'Nough said. Appearances stories go here Notes *trivia facts yo Gallery gallery goes here bruh Category:Haven Resident Category:Middle Class Category:Dog